Wild Puffle Rescue
by CheetahLover12345
Summary: When the team gets a call from the Puffle Recue center in Club Penguin to save a rainbow puffle. Will they sucseed? Or die trying?


"To The Puffle Rescue!" we yelled. "To the puffle rescue? When did we come up with that one?" Martin asked. "Just now... i think..." i responded.

I though for a momment then had an idea.I teleported us into Club Penguin. "Amanda, why did you make us turn into PENGUINS?!" Chris yelled at me. "It's the only way to get to the puffle!" i yelled back.

"Stop it you two! We now have bigger problems!" Aviva yelled to me and Chris. I was a red penguin. I waddled away while the team was talking. I went to go get the puffle alone. When i got there it was even more dangerous.

Sharks where there now. I leapped onto a ice block. I kept leaping until i was half way. A shark threw me off the ice block into the water. I swam for my life. The team were just getting there when they heard my scream.  
They looked around the water and saw blood. Jimmy fainted and the rest of the team were worried. I swam up to the surface then i was pulled under again.

I was up for 10 seconds, long enough i could take a breath. Then the bros knew they had to fight.I was the youngest of the team. I was 10 and my friends were 11.  
I was kicking the shark in the face with my webbed feet and i swam up to the surface.

Then i was jerked under water woth some water getting in my lungs.

The bros dived into the water as i was slapping the shark. I did one hard hit then the shark bit my foot so i could not walk or swim good.

I started sinking. The bros were too busy to notice. I was drowning about half way down. I saw air and i tried to swim to it. I flapped my flippers and my foot that worked.

I got to it and i climbed onto a ledge inside the cave. The bros were at on the ice still around the hole were i tried to get the puffle.

Everyone was worried. Even Chris was starting to get worried. Me and Chris are half enemys; half friends. Its in between.

"Its hopeless, she probaly drowned by now." Aviva said.

I was cold. Then i heard something. I loked toward were the sound was coming from and it was... the puffle! I limpped to the puffle and picked it up. I looked through my puffle magazeine. The puffle was a rare Rainbow Puffle.

I petted it's soft fur as it looked at me with it's cute little eyes. I smiled as it climbed onto my sholder. "Hold on tight" i said to the beautyful puffle as i lept ledge to ledge. I got to a ledge that was big and i put the puffle down.

I looked down and saw a glowing crystal glittering the ceiling with water patterns. I also saw some seaweed. I grabbed the seaweed and made a bed for the puffle.

But the puffle threw the seaweed into the water and lept on me. "Ok, fine, you can sleep on me." i said to the puffle. I took the puffle off my chest and rolled over on my side. The puffle layed in front of me.

I smiled as the puffle fell asleep. I fell asleep too. Then the puffle moved up under my flipper. The team had to go the first night without me.

Chris could not sleep; no matter how hard he tried. Martin was up watching his brother suffer from guilt. " Are you ok, bro?" he asked.

"No." said Chris. " I feel guilty that Amanda drowned." he continued. "No your not. It was the sharks" said Martin.

"I know... but if i did not get mad about it it would not have happened." said Chris.

I woke up and the water was up to the ledge. I looked around and the water was only inches to touching me and the puffle. The puffle over up and gasped in fear. If me and the puffle were going to live I had to swim. I moved my foot and it worked. I told the puffle to curl up and hang on to my feathers.

We took a deep breath and dived. But i got caught in a whirl pool. I fell inside another underwater cave. Ontop of anoher ledge. I got knocked out. I woke up. The crystal patterns where difrent.

I was out eather a century or... 10 minutes. I rubbed my eyes as i streched. I strted rubbing my head as the earth started rummbling and rocks started falling.

The ledge broke and it fell into the water. Luckliy the puffle was stil in a ruffle of my feathers. But my fot touched a fire urchin and i was knocked out again.

I woke up and i pulled the ucrchin spine out of my foot. I used some seaweed to bandage my foot. I told the puffle to come out. And the puffle came out of my ear. No wonder my ear felt fluffy, It was becuase the fulffy rainbow puffle was in it!.  
_

Me: Hey guys! Amy is at school _ . I might write more stories or diffrent catagories. I'm looking for charaters. -.- still... DOES ANYONE READ MY STORIES?! 


End file.
